


Choice

by bucky_halamadrid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loki is great, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_halamadrid/pseuds/bucky_halamadrid
Summary: They say you fall in love by chance , you stay in love by choice . But what if the choice is thrust upon you ?





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So Loki stays with the Avengers after New York and helps them fight Ultron. Then he and Thor leave to explore Infinity Stones (like in the movies) .

Loki and your relationship was like a hurricane , a whirlwind. You'd joined the Avengers a year after New York. You weren't a New-Yorker , so you didn't have to witness the Battle firsthand . Maybe that was why you were more tolerant , more accepting towards Loki. Through that time , you didn't see much of the older Asgardian prince. Having found his own Midgardian betrothed , he spent most of his time with her. She was a genius - the best of her generation. You were the girl who reminded Tony Stark and Bruce Banner to take their meals and brought them coffee.

To say you'd never met him would be a lie. You saw him at the parties Tony loved throwing so much. He would occasionally drop in during movie nights. You both exchanged pleasantries. But to say that he noticed you , that would probably be a lie. He was loud , obnoxious. The perfect opposite of your shy , timid nature. However you always had this feeling that inside that loud , bumbling exterior, he was pretty intelligent and perceptive. He was the kind everyone fell for. So did you.

Loki was a mystery , an enigma. Unlike his brother , he was an introvert and mostly kept to himself. However, you could always feel the heat of his stare consuming you when you were in the same room. When your eyes met his , it wasn't some sweet attraction you saw , it was lust.

You gave him your body , but somehow , your heart stayed with his oaf of a brother. And one passion filled night , he said those dreaded three words. He held you with a certain gentleness he'd never shown before. He told you , you had showed him that a monster like him could be loved. The tender look in his eyes, his lips slowly brushing yours - as if a whole new world opened in front of you. Your mind led you to believe that if he could love you , you could love him too. You melted in his arms, and for one time in your life , gave your heart to him.

It had been two years since Loki held you as he kissed you goodbye. Two years since Thor wrapped you in his arms and promised he'd bring Loki back safely to you. Two years since Bruce flew away into the unknown. You missed Steve , Nat and Sam , but you never gave up on Tony.Tony was the closest thing to family you've had all these years , he was the one who inspite of being broken , always gave you hope. He sat with you as you spent another night gazing at the sky , waiting for them to come home. Another year passed before their spaceship landed in front of the compound. The Avengers were reunited , you had thrown yourself into planning Tony and Pepper's wedding.

The sight of Thor made tears well up in your eyes. He'd lost his hammer his home , his glorious hair - his pride had been stripped from him . And he was missing an eye. You ran into his arms , and the tears flowed freely. You felt that warmth inside your chest at his touch , those constant butterflies fluttered to life. He ran a soothing hand through your hair slowly whispering ' He's home . He's safe. ' You jerked slightly at his words. Even now he thought it was about Loki. Maybe he just wasn't as intelligent as you had perceived. Or maybe he really never felt the same.

Thor left to greet the other , not so subtly pushing you in the direction of a dark leather - clad figure. Three years was nothing for him , but you could still see the difference. He looked slightly tired , worn out , but happier. He put a cold hand on your cheek and you felt your cheeks heat up . You felt the same desire you'd always felt for him. Through the years of his absence , you'd willed yourself to believe he was just a passing thing , but your mind , your body betrayed you at his touch . Yes , you had missed him - physically and mentally.

In the hindsight , you saw Bruce take Natasha into his arms . You would greet him later. For now you let them be in their own bliss. You held Loki's hand and led him inside . As they narrated their adventures of the fateful Ragnarok , you couldn't keep your eyes of Thor. He was so mature now. He had a certain gracefulness , just like a king should. He was the king now. He needed a queen worthy of him , not some weak mortal. You had learnt to accept your fate , but it never stopped hurting when you thought of it.

Later , when Loki held your face in both his hands and was about to kiss you , you couldn't do it anymore. Your lips quivered , and you burst into tears . Loki pulled you into his arms and asked you why you were crying. You slowly said , ' I can't Loki. Not anymore .'

Loki was quiet for a few moments when realisation dawned upon him. Those lingering glances , why you felt so happy in Thor's arms , how your face lit up whenever Thor was near you - it all made sense now. He had always felt there was something missing between him and you , and he had blamed it on his own inability to fulfill your needs. And to think that his brother had been that ignorant to your feelings made him feel so angry. He was also angry on himself , how he'd never noticed it before , how you'd had to live with all your feelings pushed back for such a long time. He made a decision. He decided to give you a _choice_ , the very choice Thor had refused to give you. He had found a new respect , a new trust for his brother and he desperately hoped he wasn't wrong.

He tipped your chin up with a finger , looked straight into your tear-stained eyes and said , ' Go. '

To say you were surprised would be an understatement. Loki was nothing if not possessive. A big reason you had never confided in him was that you'd never expected him to understand. You knew how much he hated it when Thor was chosen over him. Did he really love you so much , that he would let you go at the expense of his own pride and happiness ? You slowly whispered , ' What if ..'

He didn't let you finish. He assured you that you'd never know if you didn't ask. And with a soft kiss to your forehead , he let you go. He'd let you go , but he would always be there if you needed him . Maybe he couldn't have you , but he would never forget you. He was a changed man , full of emotions and sentiment , as human as a God could be , and it was all for you. He owed you your happiness.

You found Thor in his room , alone on the floor , staring at the ceiling with a distant look on his face . Would sat down in front of him and tenderly touched stroked his beard.

'Why me ? Why love me so much when all I've done is push you away ?' He said , his voice desperate.

' You knew ?' you slowly asked. He nodded. 'How could you ? Did you never realise what it did to me?' The tears came back again . For a moment you felt betrayed. He had known , he had always known. But then you understood. Your fears were the same , the fear of rejection, of not being loved back. And the fear of hurting the one man you both held so dear . Thor looked at you . His blur orbs enraptured you. And then the mighty God of Thunder crumbled.

This time , you were the one holding him together as sobs raked his body . You held him close , tight in your arms , as if he would break if ypu let go. You didn't know how much time you both spent wrapped in each other on the floor . Finally , he took a few deep breaths and managed a smile. The warmth in your chest came back , so did the butterflies. But the smile vanished almost instantly. ' I'm not the same man you loved. '

The last three years had taken a huge toll on him. He had lost a lot. You ran a finger through the scars around his eyepatch. ' I love you . I always will. And I accept everything that comes with you. I am making my choice Thor . I'm choosing you. '

That smile , which had brightened your darkest moments , yet haunted your sleep several nights , was back again.

He brushed his nose with yourd as his arms circled you in an embrace. He whispered ' And I choose you too ' and captured your lips in a sweet , heavenly kiss. You thought , maybe you can live in the paradise you've always dreamt of.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a spur , so I expect mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome . And feel free to tell me anything else you like .


End file.
